


Constant Conversations

by bouquetofwords



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, Radio 1 RPF, nick grimshaw - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of phone messages left by Harry for Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Conversations

Hey Nick, its Harry. I know you’re mad at me since I decided to end things before the tour but really, I wish you’d still speak to me. I just thought it would make more sense because I’d be away so much and for so long. We were getting very serious and I didn’t think I was ready for it. I refuse to let you go though. I’ll keep leaving you long, rambling voicemails till you call back. Considering how slow I speak, can you imagine how long these are going to be? And don’t say you aren’t going to listen to them. I know you will. You never could really resist me which was good because I couldn’t resist you quite back. Anyway, Lou discovered vine yesterday and I see that you have been rather obsessed with it too. She put up a video of me with a northern accent. Watch it. It’s funny. I was actually imitating that uncle of yours we met last Christmas who wouldn’t stop giving me tips on performing to large crowds. Remember? He had such a peculiar way of saying alright. Hmmm, lux says hi. She’s becoming very big. I will talk to you soon okay? And hopefully you would have called me up after this. Byeee. Bye… Bye

*click*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi Nick. I really thought you would have called by now but no worries I’m calling you anyway. Um.. the tour is going well. I keep getting hit by things though. It gets a little tiring sometimes when I have two shows in one day but its great. It’s a little weird not talking to you after shows though. Remember when I would get so strung up and you’d just talk to me till I fell asleep. I don’t think I thanked you enough for it. Oh and there is this boy, Michael, from out opening act. He’s kinda cool. He plays a lot of videogames but I find he gets distracted if I sit close enough.. haha.. But I have to sit closer and closer each time and since I am so shit at videogames Liam reckons I have to be sprawled on top of him soon.. Ah well, hardly a burden. How’s it going with you? I saw the pictures of you playing football. We played too the same day.. Or maybe it was the next, I’m a little confused exactly when it was. It would have been fun if you had told me. We could have compared who had better legs though I think you win in that department. Call me okay? I know you will but still, just.. Call me.. Bye

*click*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimshaw!! Looking good.. Saw the pictures. The breakup is treating you well huh? And that too in Coachella?? Thought you weren’t going this time. I’m partying too but in Newcastle. You would hate this place. No hot lads. Not like yours. He’s well fit though, yeah? Isn’t he the same guy we met that other time. Did you fuck him when we were together?? Haha.. It was a joke.. I’m being dumb.. Doesn’t he have a number in his name? I remember you telling me that.. I donno.. But, yeah.. Did you though?? Fuck him, I mean.. Oh shit, Nick.. haha.. Its so funny but I’m barefeet. I don’t know where my shoes are.. and I.. oh!

*click*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey. Its me. Sorry about last time. Thanks for telling Louis to get me. I get a little stupid sometimes. I guess I always had you to take care of me before. I don’t think I realized that. Um, tour is going good. Its really starting to pick up speed and I swear, the crowds get louder and louder. I.. I wish you were here though. Its weird to have shows near London and not see you. I wanted to go out the other night and I realized all the people who like me the most are your friends. Isn’t that funny? Atleast Alexa still picks up my calls. I can’t remember the last time Theo or Pix replied. Its all good though. I’m meeting a lot of people and its fun. I went to this party of this girl in uni and it was fun.. Different but fun.. I met a lot of people.. It was good.. I’m good.. I hope you are too.. Please call me back.. I.. I just.. um.. I really miss you.

*click*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NICK I AM MEETING ROD STEWART. Please call me back. Remember how we made this grand plan that when we met him we’d keep humming Elton John songs and see if he reacts. Come on Nick. Call me. I need to have your back in this.

*click*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick. Come on. I am having dinner with Rod Stewart. Give me a call and you can talk to him.

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I thought you didn’t get on with George Shelley?? You both seemed quite comfortable. I guess that’s your job but I think its funny that they are debuting their song or whatever in some vague school in Bangor. Where is Bangor even? Seems like a shit plan, if you ask me.

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lou tells me to apologize for the George Shelley thing so.. uh.. sorry?

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey. Its me. I miss you a lot, Nick. Nothing seems fun unless I tell you about it. Tour is going good but its all getting a bit too much for me again. Feels like I haven’t slept properly for a week atleast. Cal is getting really worried and won’t leave my side. He permanently has a frown on his face thanks to me. Thank God for him. I wish it were you. Please please call me. I really miss you.

*click*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick, I listened to your show today. You sounded really good. I can’t believe you tried the elbow thing with Jared Leto though.

*click*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remember that time in that place where you clamped your hand over my mouth and dragged me to the stalls. You were so worked up you didn’t even bother to pull down my pants properly. I.. I tried that today. It.. um, it felt weird. Like, dirty and not in the good way. It kinda hurt a bit too.. uh a lot actually.. but again, in a bad way.. I.. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You don’t care, do you? And you shouldn’t. It was all my fault. I messed up so bad. Please don’t hate me Nick. I can’t bear to think of you hating me. I just.. I hate myself enough. Please. Call me. I’ll do anything. I’ll learn to speak faster. Or stop telling such shit stories. People are right. My stories are so dumb. I’ll stop anything. Please call me. If just to yell at me. Call me. I miss you so so much.

*click*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nick please talk to me. I’m going insane and I think I’m really starting to worry Cal and Lou and I don’t want to. I tag around them enough as it is. Please, Nick. 

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I cant believe you still haven’t called me. Did you even care about me ever?? or at all?? Are you glad you don’t have someone tagging around demanding to be hugged and cuddled?? Do you make fun of me to Aimee or Henry?? I bet you do that.. Do you?? I hope not.. I really.. Don’t do that Nick.. Don't make fun of me.. That would be cruel. And you’re not cruel.

*click*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So today this guy was fucking me and I was really drunk and started crying. I mean, at first he thought I was just tearing up a little bit but then I started full on sobbing. The worst part is I was so drunk I didn’t realize I was till he started pulling on his clothes and asking me if he should call someone to get me. Atleast he was nice enough. Yesterday’s guy would have probably continued on. Call me.

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello. So, its Harry. I know it’s been a while since I called. I just wanted to apologize for some of the calls I made. It was wrong for me to try and guilt you into calling me back. You deserve better. I’m doing much better now. Again, sorry for that bit of destructive behaviour. It wasn’t like me at all and I don’t know what came over me. I, um, I played football with Lux today. It was nice. She wore this big pretty dress and looked so cute. I think I may have finally found someone I can actually play against. It was a close match though. She runs faster than you think. I.. I want to let you know that I’m not going to stop calling. I really do miss you desperately. You were the best thing that happened to me and for some reason I let you go and I won’t. Not this time. Call me when you want to. But do try and call please. I love you. Bye.

*click*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello, Harry. Its Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song by Passion Pit.  
> It's not timeline compliant because I suck.  
> If it sounds non British its because I am not British and I suck.


End file.
